1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a bootjack, and more specifically relates to a bootjack having a hinge on its long axis about which the bootjack is rotatable between an open and a closed position.
2. Background Art
A bootjack is a tool used to assist a boot wearer in removing the boot from his or her foot. Because boots extend well past a person's ankles, generally rising to the middle of the calf or beyond, and because boots that are properly fitted tightly engage the wearer's foot and leg, they are often very difficult to remove without assistance. Bootjacks allow a person, acting alone, to easily remove even snug, well-fitting boots by providing a device to retain the boot in a fixed position while the foot is lifted and withdrawn.
Bootjacks of one kind or another have existed for some time. Among the existing variations are bootjacks with adjustable arms for gripping boots with different heel widths, bootjacks with hand rails that are large enough to stand on comfortably, and bootjacks with foot bars or heel gripping arms that fold underneath the boojack's body. Existing bootjacks, however, even if foldable, can be bulky and difficult to store, especially in the limited space available while traveling. A further problem with many existing bootjacks is their complicated adjustment or locking mechanisms, which can wear out, break, or malfunction. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a boojack of simple, sturdy construction that is capable of being folded into a slender, easily transportable form when not in use.